


Noblesse oblige

by vanitachi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, cum spiro spero, fluffiaste opowiadanie rocznicowe, i dlatego jeszcze Polska nie zginęła, inspirowane Gassetem, noblesse oblige
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: "Po sekundzie długiej jak cała wieczność krzesełko zgrzytnęło o podłogę i chłopak z pierwszego rzędu wstał. W ręku ściskał własny egzemplarz Biblii, równie sfatygowany co klasowe, ale oprawiony porządnie, może nawet w skórę. Erik zmierzył niechętnym wzrokiem jego wyprostowane plecy. Czuł ulgę, ale i jakieś bliżej niesprecyzowane rozgoryczenie. Stevensonów było w klasie trzech. Tego nienawidził od pierwszego wejrzenia."





	Noblesse oblige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/gifts).



Duszna, zła cisza oblepiała ciało jak kolejna warstwa potu. Erik starał się wyrównać oddech. Nie dyszeć. Jeszcze usłyszą. Czuł, jak koszulka przykleja mu się do pleców, a plecy – do oparcia plastikowego krzesełka, na którym siedział skulony w ostatnim rzędzie. Lekcja trwała już z dobry kwadrans. Powinien być wdzięczny losowi, że w ogólnym rozgardiaszu zdołał wślizgnąć się do salki na parterze, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi starej. Powinien. Nie był. Do losu miał stosunek urazowy i nienawistny. Kto, jeśli nie los, sprawił, że gnał na złamanie karku przez pół dzielnicy, aby zdążyć na serię kretyńskich odczytów o miłości bliźniego i myciu rąk przed każdym posiłkiem, gdy u starego nadal nie było bieżącej wody? Kto zmuszał Erika do wysłuchiwania budujących pogadanek w zatęchłej salce katechetycznej, wśród setki innych dzieciaków, które miały te ważkie treści równie głęboko? Kto, jak nie los? Bóg? Prędzej głód. Zakonnice od świętego Alberta wydawały wszystkim po talerzu gorącej zupy pomidorowej. I dwie bułki na wynos. Znaczy, na kolację. Wydębione, nie kradzione. Starczyło grzecznie przydreptać na salę i posłuchać o życiu Jezusa. Byle przyjść punktualnie. Po dzwonku drzwi zamykano salkę na klucz. Dla spóźnialskich nie było pomidorówki.

– Kolejny fragment przeczyta nam…

Erik skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Nienawidził jej wypranego z emocji głosu. Wiedział, że ta durna lesba się na niego uwzięła. Uwielbiała poprawiać jego niestaranna wymowę. Ale tym razem nawet nie miał przed sobą tekstu. Nowy Testament w zdartych płóciennych okładkach stał sobie równym rządkiem na regale przy drzwiach. Każdy wchodzący brał jeden egzemplarz i kładł na swojej ławce. Chyba że akurat ktoś przyszedł jak sam Jezus, mimo drzwi zamkniętych. Na przykład przez okno.

Wzrok zakonnicy chwilę błądził po sali, wreszcie zatrzymał się gdzieś indziej.  
– Może ty, Stevenson?

Po sekundzie długiej jak cała wieczność krzesełko zgrzytnęło o podłogę i chłopak z pierwszego rzędu wstał. W ręku ściskał własny egzemplarz Biblii, równie sfatygowany co klasowe, ale oprawiony porządnie, może nawet w skórę. Erik zmierzył niechętnym wzrokiem jego wyprostowane plecy. Czuł ulgę, ale i jakieś bliżej niesprecyzowane rozgoryczenie. Stevensonów było w klasie trzech. Tego nienawidził od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
– Wtedy otworzył swoje usta i nauczał ich tymi słowami: Błogosławieni ubodzy w duchu, albowiem do nich należy królestwo niebieskie.

Miał na imię Theo i od pół roku mieszkał w ich dzielnicy, ba, w zasadzie po sąsiedzku, w bloku naprzeciwko. Z tej klitki, którą szumnie nazywano kuchnią, Erik mógł zobaczyć światło w jego oknie. Wiedział dokładnie, na którym piętrze mieszka nowy lokator. Takie informacje zawsze się przydają. Choćby na wypadek, gdyby trzeba było komuś wybić szybę. Tak ku przestrodze.

– Błogosławieni, którzy płaczą, albowiem oni będą pocieszeni. Błogosławieni cisi, albowiem oni na własność posiądą ziemię.  
Mimo drobnej postury głos miał donośny. Pewnie wzięliby go do chórku, pomyślał Erik z przekąsem, gdyby nie ten koszmarny akcent. Erik może nie posługiwał się najpiękniejsza i najpoprawniejszą angielszczyzną, ale przynajmniej nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był swój. Tutejszy. Theo pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd. Jego angielski trudno było zrozumieć. Zwłaszcza że, poza koszmarnym akcentem, miał równie koszmarną skłonność do używania wyrazów typu „komplementarny” i „partykularny”. Pierwsze pokolenie migrantów, ocenił Erik. Może padli ofiarą jakichś czystek etnicznych? Może w ich rodzinnej wiosce miejscowy kacyk postanowił wybić lokalną inteligentów?, gdybał Erik. Ale nie udało mu się, niestety?

– Błogosławieni, którzy łakną i pragną sprawiedliwości, albowiem oni będą nasyceni. – Oczy Theo były wzniesione daleko ponad tekst. Z tej odległości Erik mógł ocenić to bez problemu. Kąt nachylenia się nie zgadzał. Chłopak nie czytał, tylko deklamował z pamięci. Erik nienawidził takich szpanerów.

– Błogosławieni miłosierni, albowiem oni miłosierdzia dostąpią.  
Nienawidził dresowej bluzy, równie przetartej na łokciach co jego własna, ale noszonej tak, jakby Theo codziennie ją prał. A nawet prasował. Dżinsy również. Erik był tego niemalże pewien. Od gnoja dawało proszkiem do prania na kilometr. Może dlatego, że jego starzy mieli pralnię? Kiedy w zeszłym miesiącu Erik przyszedł cały uwalany krwią, jego stary nawet nie skomentował. A, nie. Nie tym razem. Kazał pokazać ramię. Zastanawiał się, czy trzeba będzie zszywać. Polał spirytusem, obwiązał starym ręcznikiem i machnął ręką. Nie każdy czternastolatek ma tyle szczęścia co ja, pomyślał wtedy Erik. Z rzadką dla siebie wdzięcznością. Z wdzięcznością, do której rzadko miał okazję. Ale bluzę musiał sobie potem prać i cerować sam.

– Błogosławieni czystego serca, albowiem oni Boga oglądać będą.

Erik skrzywił się. Pamiętał ten wieczór, gdy musiał odczekać, aż ojciec zaśnie, a potem wyjść, żeby odebrać towar. W drodze powrotnej pomyślał, że zadzwoni do Lindy. Stary miał na pierwszą zmianę, wstawał o piątej, ale do piątej były jeszcze dwie godziny, które można przyjemnie spędzić. Już stał przed swoim blokiem, ale postanowił zawrócić. Jakby co, mógł jej przecież odpalić działkę albo co… Pamiętał, że zdążył wyjąć telefon z kieszeni. I zupełnie nieopatrznie spojrzał w górę. Czego się spodziewał, romantycznego księżyca nad zatoką San Francisco? Gwiazd nad Oakland, na tym wiecznie osnutym smogiem niebie? Nie, na pewno nie. Przecież widok światła go zdziwił. W tym segmencie paliło się tylko w jednym oknie. Erik wiedział, że to okno drugiego Stevensona.

– Błogosławieni, którzy wprowadzają pokój, albowiem oni będą nazwani synami Bożymi.  
Nie dostrzegł pochylonej nad biurkiem sylwetki. Nawet zarysu postaci. Ale wiedział, że Theo tam jest. Pewnie uczył się. Czytał coś. A nie kombinował, skąd wytrzasnąć skręty albo jak zaliczyć panienkę. Kurwa mać, warknął Erik sam do siebie, równie dobrze mógł gówniarz zasnąć przy zapalonej lampie. Choć nikogo w ich dzielnicy nie było stać na takie luksusy. Wrócił wtedy do mieszkania, dziwnie zły, zupełnie nieswój. Co to miało być jutro, angielski? Matematyka? Historia? Z czego ten kretyn tak kuł o trzeciej nad ranem? Erik wgramolił się pod koc w podkoszulku i spodniach, nawet adidasów nie chciało mu się ściągać. Poczuł mdłości. Ucisk w żołądku. Głód. Albo złe przeczucie. A jeśli zaraz wparują tu gliny? Zerwał się jak oparzony. Torba miała podwójne dno, ale na psy ni chuja nie pomoże. Pamiętał suchy trzask rozrywanej drżącymi palcami folii i białą smużkę proszku, który zaraz miał zniknąć w muszli klozetowej. Pięć kafli, powtarzał sobie w duchu, pięć kafli, mogłem to sprzedać Robsonowi, mogłem zostawić dla siebie , dla Lindy, mogłem… Ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Zasnął chyba tuż przed wyjściem starego, zmęczony wkurzaniem się na samego siebie, na swój atak paniki, na pięć kafli, które spłukał w kiblu, ale tej nocy pierwszy raz nie śniły mu się koszmary. Nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło.

– Błogosławieni, którzy cierpią prześladowania dla sprawiedliwości, albowiem do nich należy królestwo niebieskie.  
Następnego dnia postanowił zaczaić się i sprawdzić, o której tamten Stevenson zgasi światło. Oglądał „Three Happy Friends”, robił pompki, zerkał w okno. Z nudów nawet geografie odrobił. Jasny prostokąt unosił się tam, po drugiej stronie wąskiej uliczki, jak statek kosmiczny ze starych sci-fi. Z kosmitą na pokładzie. Erikowi zdawało się, że widzi jego profil. Nawet te absurdalnie długie rzęsy. Czy on cokolwiek przez nie widzi, zastanawiał się Erik. Co widzi? Co takiego widzi, czego Erik nie widział?

– Błogosławieni jesteście, gdy ludzie wam urągają i prześladują was, i gdy mówią kłamliwie wszystko złe na was z mego powodu.  
Miał coś takiego – w chodzie, ruchach, sposobie, w jaki przechylał głowę – co sprawiało, że człowiek czuł się nieswojo. Patrzy na mnie z góry, myślał Erik, gdy raz, może dwa, rozmawiali na szkolnym korytarzu. Byli podobnego wzrostu, Theo chyba nawet niższy, a na pewno drobniejszy. Całkiem istotna kwestia, gdyby należało mu w końcu wjebać. Tylko w zasadzie nie było powodu. A co gorsza, Erik łapał się czasem na dziwnym poczuciu dyskomfortu, irytująco podobnym do strachu. Chociaż to Erika bało się pół szkoły. Bez problemu rozłożyłby tego gnoja na łopatki. Chociaż…

– Cieszcie się i radujcie, albowiem wasza nagroda wielka jest w niebie.  
Chociaż pamiętał też ten moment, gdy zagoniono ich do sali gimnastycznej, aby wieszali dekoracje na jakiś pieprzony zjazd absolwentów. I wtedy te absurdalnie ciężkie materace, ustawione pionowo w rzędzie, osunęły się na jednego z pierwszaków. Erik sam był zaskoczony impulsem, który kazał mu zerwać się z miejsca i ruszyć na pomoc. Ale jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło go, że nie zdążył. Theo już tam był, choć jeszcze przed chwilą stał obok niego. Erik z niedowierzaniem obserwował, jak chłopak jedną ręką przytrzymuje materace, drugą podaje zestrachanemu pierwszakowi. Theo chyba poczuł na sobie ten wzrok. Uśmiechnął się wtedy do Erika. Chyba pierwszy i ostatni raz. Powiedział… zdaje się, że powiedział coś w stylu „Ćwiczeń tez nie wolno zaniedbywać”. Jakby czytał w jego, Erika, myślach. A może po prostu Erik miał aż tak kretyńską minę?  
Głos Theo umilkł.

– Dziękuję, moje dziecko – wymamrotała siostra Kate, jakby wybudzona z drzemki, dając znak, by chłopak usiadł. Ten jednak zrobił tylko głębszy wdech.

– Popatrzcie, jaką miłością obdarzył nas Ojciec – wyrecytował. – Zostaliśmy nazwani dziećmi Bożymi: i rzeczywiście nimi jesteśmy.  
Nie pierwszy raz odwalał taki numer. Erik nadal nie wiedział, o co temu frajerowi chodzi. Zarywa noce, kuje jak pijany dzięcioł, zbiera maksymalną ilość punktów na każdym z testów, by potem wstać i przy całej klasie powiedzieć historykowi, że Dziki Zachód zdobywały prostytutki albo że zrzucenie bomby na Nagasaki było takim samym ludobójstwem jak hitlerowskie obozy koncentracyjne. Komu próbował zaimponować? Zdaje się, że nikomu. Nie miał przyjaciół. Trzymał się na uboczu, z nosem w książkach, albo z siostrą pod rękę. Gdyby był zwykłym bufonem, który chce się wybić, Erik rozumiałby. Każdy marzył o ucieczce z tej dzielnicy. Erik myślał, że wybrał szybszą i ciekawszą metodę. Ale ostatnio nie był tego taki pewien. Może jednak zawalczyć o stypendium, iść na studia?

– Świat zaś dlatego nas nie zna, że nie poznał Jego – kontynuował Theo. Na twarzy ich opiekunki odmalowała się bolesna rozterka. Tego fragmentu nie było w planie. Ale nie ośmielała się przerwać czarnoskóremu chłopcu. Nikt nie ośmielał się przerywać Theo.

– Umiłowani, obecnie jesteśmy dziećmi Bożymi, ale jeszcze się nie ujawniło, czym będziemy.  
Wiemy, że gdy się objawi, będziemy do Niego podobni, bo ujrzymy Go takim, jakim jest. Każdy zaś, kto pokłada w Nim tę nadzieję, uświęca się podobnie jak On jest święty.

Zapadła cisza. Theo odczekał sekundę, dwie, trzy, po czym skłonił głowę, jakby z szacunkiem dla właśnie wypowiedzianych słów, i usiadł. Siostra Kate odetchnęła głęboko i z wyraźną ulgą.

Co ty odwalasz, myślał Erik, co ty, do kurwy nędzy, odwalasz? Prędzej czy później napytasz sobie biedy. Tak samo, jak twoja wkurzająca siostrunia. Gdybym wczoraj nie przechodził akurat przez park…  
Pogadanka o znaczeniu ewangelicznych błogosławieństw i myciu rak skończyła się dziwnie szybko, może dlatego, że Erik znów odpłynął myślami, tym razem do wczorajszego wieczoru. Dużo strachu, kilka siniaków. Mogło być znacznie gorzej. Terkotliwy dzwonek obwieścił niczym najpiękniejsze „Alleluja”, że można biec po pomidorową. Theo ustawił się grzecznie na końcu kolejki. Może jutro z nim pogadam, usprawiedliwił się w myślach Erik. Stary pewnie potrzebuje pomocy w warsztacie. Z przemalowywaniem tablic rejestracyjnych albo co. Nie musi być dzisiaj, powtarzał sobie w myślach, wlewając w gardło parująca jeszcze zupę, wpychając do ust obie bułki naraz, nie musi być teraz, nie musi…

Theo zastąpił mu drogę tuż przy parkingu. Kiedy on zdążył zjeść, zastanawiał się Erik. I czy w ogóle jadł? Czekał na niego?  
Słyszał bicie własnego serca i swoje kroki na betonie, nagle ciężkie i donośne jak piłka do kosza kozłowana w zwolnionym tempie. Kroków Theo nie słyszał. Po prostu chłopak znalazł się tuż przed nim. Patrzył Erikowi prosto w oczy i mówił:  
– Ocaliłeś moją siostrę. Dziękuję.

Kretyński akcent nie sprawił, że brzmiało to mniej poważnie. Ani mniej kretyńsko. Ocalił, jasne. Raczej nie. Może trochę. W innej sytuacji Erik pewnie olałby sprawę. Tamtych było trzech. Nieźle podpitych. Kojarzył ich. Robson, Teddy, Jacob. Dziewczynę też kojarzył. Ta wkurzająca smarkula z podstawówki. W lutym wygrała jakiś konkurs matematyczny, który nikogo nie obchodził. Strasznie zadzierała nosa. No i była siostrą Theo. Pewnie się gówniarze należy, pomyślał Erik bez cienia współczucia. Sam bym jej chętnie przywalił. A jednak zawrócił. I kilka sekund później już okładał jednego z tych dryblasów, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło, żeby się odpieprzył od Dorothy. Aż dziwne, że pamiętał jej imię. Dorothy.  
– Dorothy… – powtórzył Erik za swoimi myślami.  
– Niech będzie Dorothy – odparł Theo z lekko znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. A potem znów popatrzył na Erika. Jeszcze poważniej.  
– Trochę jej… e… pomogłem – ni to przyznał, ni sprostował Erik. Tylko Theo mógł użyć w takiej sytuacji słowa „ocaliłeś”. – Ale lepiej sam pilnuj tej swojej małej. Jest cholernie wkurwiająca.  
– To bardzo mądra dziewczyna. – W głosie Theo nie było sprzeciwu. Stwierdzał kolejny fakt.  
– Bardzo mądra – zgodził się Erik. – Bardzo mądra, bardzo przemądrzała i bardzo wkurwiająca. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później koś postanowi jej nakopać. Wcale się nie dzi…  
Urwał, zbity z tropu, na widok ponurego zacięcia w oczach Theo. Odchrząknął. Wbił wzrok w swoje postrzępione sznurówki.  
– Słuchaj, ja wiem, że ona jest chora… – zaczął niepewnie. – Słyszałem, co nauczyciele mówili.  
– Nie jest chora – odpowiedział Theo. – Tylko bardzo inteligentna i wrażliwa.  
– I ma pieprzonego Aspergera! – Erik nie wiedział, dlaczego krzyczy. –To się właśnie nazywa choroba! Powinieneś jej pilnować! Gówniara włamuje się na strony Pentagonu, a nie wie, na jakim świecie żyje! Obejrzała „Pamiętnik księżniczki” o te kilka razy za dużo i teraz wmawia ludziom, że jest królewną z jakiejś chrzanionej Nibylandii!  
– Wakandy – poprawił Theo znudzonym tonem. – Mógłbyś zapamiętać. Wakandy.  
– Czy was do reszty popierdoliło?! – Już stał przy nim, już trzymał go koszulkę na piersi. – Ile ona ma lat, trzy?  
– Dziesięć – odpowiedział Theo, jakby to pytanie nie było retoryczne.  
– Więc nie udawaj, że wierzysz w te jej bajeczki! Robisz dziewczynie krzywdę! Nic dziwnego, że Robson i reszta postanowili spuścić jej wpierdol.  
– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to raczej ona… – Theo chrząkną. Przez moment szukał właściwego słowa, w końcu poddał się. – …to ona postanowiła spuścić wpierdol im.  
Erik puścił jego koszulkę.  
– Twoi znajomi kpili z niej.  
– Bo opowiadała kompletne dyrdymały!  
– A słyszałeś może, co mówili? –Theo zmarszczył brwi. – Siostra powtórzyła mi wszystko. „Świetne science fiction!”, mówili. „Zaawansowane technologicznie państwo w Afryce”. Sam powiedz. – Theo wbił wzrok w oczy Erika. – Nie należało im się?  
Erik czuł, że jego szczęki zaciskają się mocniej. Odczekał chwilę.  
– Nie odwracaj kota ogonem – burknął w końcu. – Ich debilne odzywki nie mają tu nic do rzeczy. Nie istnieje takie państwo, nie istnieje i już. Nie ma tej waszej pierdolonej Wakandy, słyszysz?  
Theo popatrzył na Erika wzrokiem spokojnym, bardzo jasnym, w końcu uśmiechnął się. Po raz drugi.  
– I myślisz, że nie będzie?

I wtedy Erik, zanim zdążył opieprzyć, zanim zdążył powiedzieć czy choćby pomyśleć, że Theo i jego siostra powinni się leczyć, zapatrzył się. W czarne jak węgle oczy pod tymi kretyńsko dziewczyńskimi rzęsami. Widział w nich błękitne niebo nad Oakland, zarysy budynków i siebie, Erika, zupełnie innego niż zwykle. Widział światło, kontury obcych lądów, kontynent, którego nigdy nie widział, ale który był jego domem. I już wiedział, że…

A potem, nim zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupie, naiwne i pompatyczne jest to, co robi, przyklęknął niezdarnie na jedno kolano i tylko gruby żwir, wbijający się w skórę pod cienką warstwą dżinsu, przypominał, że to się dzieje naprawdę. I chociaż cały czas powtarzał sobie w duchu, że taki numer nie przejdzie, powiedział:  
– Czekam na rozkazy… wasza wysokość.  
A Theo przyklęknął obok, na tym samym cholernym żwirze, objął Erika za szyję i roześmiał się:  
– No nie, głuptasie, w Wakandzie tak nie robimy…

**Author's Note:**

> Ja wiem, że zakończenie jest za szybkie, a nawiązanie do "Wojny bez granic" potrzebne jak dziura w moście. Ale taka okazja trafia się raz na sto lat. Dosłownie. Więc mam propozycję - nie zrobiliśmy z Polski drugiej Japonii, zróbmy z niej pierwszą Wakandę.


End file.
